


(be)longing

by Anatui



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dubious Consent, Ichijouji Ken Has Nightmares, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pining Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Possessive Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Sleepovers, Sleeptalking, Somnophilia, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatui/pseuds/Anatui
Summary: Ken was always beautiful. There was no denying that.But there was something about having him lie on the mattress beside him, curled up against the wall to keep an appropriate amount of space between them, that kept Daisuke awake at night.Sometimes, it was because of Ken's nightmares—he'd spent literal hours being the rock, soothing, calming, keeping Ken asleep—but the rest of the time, he was too busy staring at Ken to fall asleep, too busy wondering and wanting and stopping himself from touching, too busy swallowing down the ache of need that had long ago settled deep in his stomach.ORDaisuke can't stop thinking about touching Ken when they have their sleepovers. This time, Daisuke can no longer resist.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30
Collections: Ana's 2020 Writing Challenge, Daiken Discord Server, Daiken Kinkmeme Challenge





	(be)longing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hartbeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartbeat/gifts).



> A big thank you to hartbeat and okikage for randomly inspiring this horny. Also, it's a fill for the [somnophilia prompt](https://daiken-kink-meme.dreamwidth.org/791.html?thread=535#cmt535) on the [Daiken Kinkmeme](https://daiken-kink-meme.dreamwidth.org/791.html).
> 
> This is....I dunno, set during high school-ish?

Ken was always beautiful. There was no denying that.

But there was something about having him lie on the mattress beside him, curled up against the wall to keep an appropriate amount of space between them, that kept Daisuke awake at night.

Sometimes, it was because of Ken's nightmares—he'd spent literal hours being the rock, soothing, calming, keeping Ken asleep—but the rest of the time, he was too busy staring at Ken to fall asleep, too busy wondering and wanting and stopping himself from touching, too busy swallowing down the ache of need that had long ago settled deep in his stomach.

In his sleep, Ken twisted and shifted, and Daisuke leaned in, silently begging him to come closer.

His chest constricted when Ken stretched out one of his long gorgeous legs, his cool skin brushing Daisuke's bare leg. Sometime during the night, Ken's pant leg must have ridden up.

Daisuke was ready to throw the blankets off to cool himself down, but he didn't want to disturb Ken or put any unnecessary distance between them. Instead, he squeezed his thighs together, trapping himself there, clenching his eyes shut, willing his body to relax, terrified it would betray him and start moving of its own volition.

God, Ken was so soft and sweet in his sleep.

Soft and sweet and _vulnerable_.

And there was something inherently wrong with how much he wanted to reach out and touch him, how much he wanted to trail his fingers over that deliciously smooth skin and lick his way into that tantalizing mouth.

The bed shifted again, and Ken released a quiet sigh, followed by a single word.

"Daisuke…"

His eyes flashed open.

He could barely breathe.

Was Ken awake? Or was he dreaming—dreaming about _him_?

Something hardened in his chest, and he slinked forward, slowly encroaching on Ken's side of the bed.

Ken was on his side still, facing the wall, but his legs were stretched out past Daisuke's. One arm was tucked tightly under his pillow for support, the other loosely resting in the space in front of his abdomen. He looked soft and perfect and lovely, and Daisuke wanted to bury himself in that creamy skin and silky hair and, quite frankly, perfect body.

In his sleep, Ken released another breath, a little higher pitched, not quite so relaxed as before, and his shoulders had grown rigid.

Oh, shit, was this the start of a nightmare?

Daisuke took a deep breath and closed the distance between them, pressing his front firmly against Ken's back, giving him the warmth and support that usually helped in these cases.

But that also made the need to touch him nearly overwhelming.

And when Ken moaned, his body didn't care that it wasn't a sound of pleasure. His erection had a mind of its own and happily tucked itself against Ken's pert ass.

Daisuke tried closing his eyes, tried blocking it out, but he could still feel Ken's body against his, could still smell the jasmine shampoo Ken favored, could still feel the absolute want pooling in his core.

When he forced his eyes open again—closing them obviously wasn't helping—Ken's entire form was trembling, and a quiet whimper toyed at his lips, mixed with the word "Daisuke" again and again.

Lying here next to him wasn't enough.

He took a shaky breath before pressing even closer and placing a soft kiss at the back of Ken's neck, just above the collar of his pajama top. It wasn't quite the right spot, too high compared to where the Dark Seed had embedded itself in his spine, but Ken had buttoned the shirt all the way up, which couldn't possibly be comfortable.

Lip caught between his teeth, Daisuke reached around to tug at the top couple buttons until they came undone, and he dragged the collar down, down, down with his teeth.

He inhaled, long and slow, then surged forward to cover his sensitive neck with his mouth, to press slow, gentle kisses over the afflicted area, and when Ken relaxed into him, sighing his name, he got a little braver. He loosened the next couple buttons, then a couple more till the top was more than halfway undone, and slid his hand inside to place directly over Ken's fast-beating heart.

He mouthed Ken's neck, soothed the spot the Dark Seed had marred, then lifted himself enough to shift his attention to the place where his delicious neck met his smooth shoulder. He trailed kisses over all the exposed skin he could reach, and when the vibrations of another moan sent a thrill through his lips, Daisuke opened his mouth and licked a line up to his jaw, scraped his teeth over the tender skin, and once he was brave enough, even sucked at his collarbone.

Ken's heartbeat was rapid and erratic under his palm, his breathing uneven, not quite as deep, and Daisuke wanted to bury himself in Ken's reactions, wanted to feel everything from the inside.

For now, he had to make do with kissing his delicate skin and pinching his raised nipples and grinding against his gorgeous ass.

Daisuke's mouth found the tender spot at the base of Ken's neck, right where it met his shoulder, and sucked at the sensitive skin, sucked so hard a dark bruise formed, pausing only to bite down until a gasping moan escaped Ken's lips and his entire body quivered.

He knew he shouldn't, knew it was a bad idea, but he needed to mark Ken. Needed everyone to know that Ken was his to care for, his to cherish, his to protect. Needed the world to know who Ken belonged to.

He needed _Ken_ to know who he belonged to.

"Ahhh, Daisuke…"

That sounded far more coherent than anything Ken had said previously.

But the real tip-off were the fingers threading through his messy morning hair, the nails scraping across his scalp, the hips tilting for better access and rocking against his aching arousal.

When he finally pulled back, Ken twisted to look at him, face flushed, lips parted, pupils blown wide. Even with sleep in the corners of his eyes, he looked gorgeous, sexy, seductive, and with the glistening love bites adorning his neck and collarbone, utterly debauched.

Daisuke wanted to debauch him further.

Ken licked his lips, long and slow, his eyes flitting between Daisuke's own chocolate orbs and his panting mouth—and that was all the confirmation Daisuke needed.

He surged forward to capture Ken's lips in an eager kiss while his hand yanked at the remaining buttons on his pajama shirt. He had no idea how he managed to tear them open, but when Ken sat up enough to shed the top, it didn't matter because he was pale and gorgeous and all that delicious skin was in desperate need of being kissed and bitten, of being _marked_.

Daisuke moved downward, trailing his hot tongue over Ken's chest, pausing to place affectionate kisses over his heart, but he froze when Ken sneaked his thigh between his legs, pressing against his hard length and hooking a knee around his calf, holding Daisuke firmly in place.

All he could do in reaction was rock against Ken's lean thigh as he continued worshiping his smooth unmarked chest.

He paid his tribute by lapping along lithe muscles, nipping at vulnerable skin, sucking until Ken yanked at his hair, too busy gasping for breath to even say his name anymore, and dragged him into another kiss.

Daisuke's hands found his waist, then curved down under his pajamas and underwear to grab hold of his ass.

There were so many things he wanted to do to that perfect ass, but dear god, he wasn't going to last long with Ken grinding into him with just his fucking thigh. The hands in his hair, the nails digging into his scalp, the shuddering moans coursing from Ken's body to his—it was all designed to be his undoing, and all he could do was bury his face in Ken's neck again and ride it out.

Oddly, he didn't expect what sent him over the edge to be Ken gasping and whimpering, "Yes, mark me, Daisuke, brand me. I want to be yours…"

**Author's Note:**

> Daisuke's little internal possessiveness.....1000% canon


End file.
